Bitter Remedy
by Dracohellyes
Summary: No one knows how Jane of the Volturi entered the wizarding world. But at least one thing is absolutely positve; she had finally tasted her own medicine.


**As you know, I do not own either Twilight or Harry Potter or I would have money coming out of the wazoo and I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction. You should also be aware that the plot was all totally my sister's, Brooke, and I promised her this disclaimer. However, I threw that last part in(you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there.) and I wrote everything.**

**Anyways, to clear this up, I love both Harry Potter AND Twilight. **

**I owe you my thanks to trying this story out and thank you, thank you, thank you to all who take the time who review/ favorite/ alert.**

**Without further ado, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jane had been sent to London to complete a task on Aro's orders. She was alone.<p>

However, Jane was unaware that she was on the other side of London. She had entered the wizarding world.

For all who had witnessed her that day, she was a stark outsider; an alien. To some, a trespasser. Jane may have been welcomed, after all, the wizards had nothing against muggles; it was only those who possessed pureblood status that disdained non magical blood. Ironically, Jane probably wouldn't like them very much either.

Something about her unnerved them. Maybe it was the red eyes, the porcelain look. Possibly her vibe. Even though the wizard and witch's confidence whispered that they had nothing to be perturbed about, the magical beings knew not of what Jane is inclined to.

It was wise of them to avert Jane. Who had the upper hand- the wizards or the one thousand year old vampire- is a moot point.

To this day, neither Jane nor those who witnessed the 'dual' know exactly how Jane passed into their world. It's not like she could've shoved through Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Perhaps it was a portal, left behind by any irresponsible wizard or witch, who obviously hid it in the wrong place.

It occurred to Jane finally that she was no longer in the normal world, her world. The muggle world. How the hell is she supposed to get back to Volterra?

She cared not for lingering, for it had been weeks since she'd been home and what did she care for petty things like this? They _are _humans after all.

Before leaving, Jane decided a snack would be appropriate. He thirst swelled as the hours elapsed and it'd be best to evacuate with a low profile.

The whiff of a young woman, a redhead, drafted by. She was flanked by a man of the same age, give or take a few years. He had be- speckled green eyes.

_Delectable…_

The girl was too hard to resist, she'd save her for dessert; the man will go first. A growl emitted from her throat with the fantasy of the girl's magical blood gushing down her throat in warm cascades.

Jane pounced on the man. She noticed a queer scar on the center of his forehead which she disregarded. Before Ginny, the girl, could call for help, she fell victim to the terrible scorches of Jane's gift. It was comparable to the cruciatus curse.

Jane found herself smiling.

The man fumbled in his pocket for a wand when he had time, only to be met by fear as frigid lips kissed his neck. His fiancé's screams ran out and she gazed upon her lover, frozen solid.

But to Jane's disappointment, a plump, older woman swept behind her out of nowhere. Like the girl, her hair was red too and she shared a vague resemblance to her would-be victim.

It was Molly Weasley.

Jane had no time to even collect a rivulet of Harry's blood.

The older woman heard her daughter's screams walking home from Hogsmeade that afternoon.

With her wand at the ready, she uttered five familiar words.

"_Not my daughter, you bitch!"_

The cruciatus curse swung at Jane. It was difficult to accept that something could be as intolerable as her supernatural talent.

Jane had tasted her own medicine.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, Molly Weasley wouldn't be in here if it weren't for me ;)<strong>

**Reviews? Click the button.**

**Please and thank you!**

**- Kayti**


End file.
